Siri™ (Speech Interpretation and Recognition Interface) is an intelligent personal assistant and knowledge navigator application program that runs on the Apple™ iPhone™ 4S. According to Wikipedia™, Siri uses a natural language user interface to answer questions, make recommendations, and perform actions by delegating requests to a set of Web services. Siri performs tasks such as finding recommendations for nearby restaurants and getting directions. Apple claims that the software adapts to the user's individual preferences over time and personalizes results.